Pirate's Bounty: Riddick's Saviour
by Jade1377
Summary: Ritsa: Murderer, Master Thief and Pilot of the ship Dagger's tip. Riddick: Murderer, Escaped Convict and love interest? What does a Pirate do when yu find someone who makes you want to forget treasure? Keep them and the jewels ofcouse. Set during PB.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since I escaped from Butcher Bay I have been on the run. Luckily for me they don't look for you in a giant cruiser ship with a meat eating monster you picked up from a desert planet a few years back. While I was there I realized that everything was dead. Save for a little flying creature. Reminded me of a hammerhead shark mixed with a pterodactyl.

When I landed on the planet I took some supplies and was about to leave. But one little thing stopped me. On my skiff was a small creature, wounded and alone. I normally stay away from any form of life. But something about this little guy got me thinkin. I was due a little friend so I approached it. At first it just attacked me over and over again but once it realized that I was not going to hurt it it calmed down. Ever since that day on the planet I have taken care of it and it has watched over me.

We cruise from system to system stealing anything we needed and making some money on death runs. I was flying near my pet's home world when I saw a very large cargo ship. It was going straight to the planet. I looked at the planet and back at the clock that was made for it. They were landing at the worst possible time.

I sighed and parked my ship. I was going to be a "good guy" and save their asses. I hated it when the little angel on my shoulder told me to go do good things. I got into a skiff and waited for my pet to come along. It got its coat and got into the skiff with me.

"Alright Dukes we go down, save some lives and rob them blind." I told him an steered the craft to the planet.

He clicked a few times and wiggled his butt in the seat. I think I trained him too much to like a dog.

We landed on the planet and I opened the doors. Dukes wore his coat and we started to walk out. Damn why the hell was this planet so hot? We walked for a while and I saw some of the remains of the ship.

"Damn whoever was flying this fucking blows." I told Dukes and he clicked in agreement.

We continued our march. I needed to get these people off this fuck hole fast or the darkness will get us. I looked back at Dukes. He knew the same thing I did. We were screwed if we didn't do something fast.

We ran for a while until we came across some dead bodies. I smirked, looked like Dukes was gonna get some dinner out of this.

"Dukes come and eat." I told him and pointed out some of the dead bodies.

He nodded and ate some. He needed to stay strong, if we were going to get off this shit hole we needed both of us at our best. He finished and we continued to run. We stopped once we got to the tail end of the ship…well what was the tail end of the ship. I saw a man tied to a rail. Then I heard them. We stayed hidden till they left.

"Johns got himself a new toy it would seem." I said to the chained man.

He grunted and looked at me. I knew a convict when I saw one. I looked around and grabbed a torch. I cut his chains and took off his blind fold. His eyes were a beaut, he was a perfect specimen of men.

"Thanks for that suga but what's in it for you?" The man asked.

"Oh nothin much. I just love fuckin with Johns whenever I can." I told him and started to walk away. I knew I was going to see him again. I just had to figure out a way to talk to the others without Johns tryin to capture me.

"So do I get the name of my savior?" He asked.

"The name is Ritsa, Ritsa the pirate. An you?" I asked him making sure he saw that I was not alone. Behind me Dukes stood at his full height.

"They call me Riddick." Riddick said.

"I'll be seeing you Riddick." I told him and Dukes and I left.

We walked away from him, a damn shame too he looked like he could be hours of fun. I smiled and continued to walk until a boy in a turban saw me.

"Fuck all kinds of duck." I said to myself as he started to scream.

The others appeared, Johns aimed his gun at my head. Team killing fuck tard.

"Well well well Ritsa the pirate I never thought I would see you here." Johns said.

"Well this is what I get for being a good person." I said and played with my hair.

For a convict I didn't look it. Stopping at five foot nothing and long red hair I looked like a pixie. Freckles on my face and a decent sized rack most would think me a harem girl. Not a murderer and thief. But hey you do what ya gotta do.

"Who is she Johns?" A blonde woman asked.

"She is a murderer and thief. She is a gun for hire, pretty good too until she got caught one day. She got out of Butcher Bay and now on the run. The bounty on her head is more than Riddick's." Johns said and kept the gun on my head.

This triggered Dukes protective mode and he pounced on Johns. They fought for a second until I grabbed Johns gun. I shot in the air and Dukes got off.

"Look you little piss ant you want to get off this hell planet then come with me. I have a skiff that will take us off world. But it's back at the main site and off the site a few clicks." I told them and walked back to the ship. They all followed me and Dukes.

Once we got back Johns ran and started to beat the shit out of Riddick. Then a girl with curly black hair asked about a body.

I looked to Dukes and noticed his tail, even though it was under the cloak I can see its outline, it was shimmering. The others like him were near…there was a nest here…fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed the curly haired woman and pushed her off of Riddick. She looked at me like I was crazy. I was going to say something to her but then Johns hit Riddick and knocked his ass out. For someone so hot he couldn't really take a punch for shit. I didn't say anything as they took him back to the ship. He was bound again but without the bit and blindfold. They walked away and started to talk to each other. I stayed in the shadows with Dukes. I figured that if they really needed me then they would find me.

"So Riddick got caught three times by the same douchbag. How do you feel?" I asked him and crossed my legs. I loved being a tease.

"Well I hurt from that prospector chick and I am a little annoyed. How are you Ritsa?" He replied and didn't look up.

"Well I am hoping that we can get this done quickly. My skiff returns to the main ship after an hour of being on world. If we don't get to it soon we are gonna have to find a new way to my ship." I told him and looked at my nails.

"Why are you so calm about that?" Riddick asked me.

If it wasn't for the fact that I know better I would think that big bad Riddick was scared. This was interesting to hear. Dukes wrapped his tail around me and clicked a few times. I nodded and watched as he burrowed from the crashed site to another location.

"What the hell is that thing?" Riddick growled.

"That is Dukes; he is like the things that are probably trying to eat whoever gets into the nest back there. He will go and see if he can help out the idiot who went into the pit. Then when he knows it's safe he'll come back." I explained and looked around. Maybe there was something here for me to steal.

"How did you train it?" Riddick asked in awe.

"What I can't tame that thing because I am a small girl?" I growled at him.

"No, I want one." He simply said.

I blinked at him a few times then laughed. I should have figured that is the reason why he wants to know about Dukes. Riddick wanted a friend to go hunting with. Maybe if he's good I'll find a way to tame a new one for him.

"I got Dukes when he was young. It's easier for the training to stick. I don't know if you can do the same thing to something that is full grown." I told him and sat down.

Not too long Dukes came back and put his cloak back on. I nodded at him and we got comfy knowing that they would come back here to talk to Riddick. Sure enough a few minutes later Johns the wanna be badass himself comes waltzing in.

"Finally found someone worse than me huh?" Riddick said and looked at them.

I smirked and nodded knowing that he could see me. Oh they had no idea about how fucked they were. Speed and darkness were their strengths, and humans were foolish when things got a little dark. It's not the dark you gotta be afraid of…its what is in the dark that is gonna get ya.

"So here's the deal. You work without chains, without bit and without sivs." Johns told him.

"Aww where's the fun in that. I do love my man in chains." I said and winked at Riddick.

He looked like he was either trying his damnest to not laugh or have a seizure. Either way his face was funny as hell.

"Anyway you do what I say when I say it." Johns continued.

"For what? The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you." Riddick replied.

This was interesting, most people don't know that I also sell secrets; blackmail is one of the finer art forms or being a convict. You gotta know what is good info and what is waste. To think that the Merc Johns was going to cut Riddick loose would mean that he is not only losing his touch but also he can't be trusted.

"The truth is I'm tired of chasing you." Johns stated blunt as hell.

"Someone is showing their age." I whispered to Dukes loudly. Riddick laughed a little and Johns flipped me the bird.

"Are you saying you'd cut me loose?" Riddick asked, a little light of hope in those beautiful eyes.

"I'm thinking you could have died in the crash." Johns explained.

I rolled my eyes, this was so predictable. Yes sir good day I Johns am going to tell you that convict Riddick has magically died in a crash that I was in. Oh yes please trust me. Yeah what a load of crap.

Riddick tensed up again. I think he saw my eye roll and figured the same thing I did. Most people aren't meant to be trusted.

"My recommendation: Do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv-happy on your wanna be ass." Riddick growled.

I had to bite my lips to hold back a moan. His voice could melt panties I swear. I giggled at my thought and noticed that they didn't really pay a whole lot of attention to me right now. Oh well might as well steal from Johns. I moved my foot behind Johns and kicked his baton out of his pants quietly. I always wanted one of these. I put it in Dukes cloak and smirked.

"Ghost me motherfucker that is what I'd do to you." Riddick told Johns.

Big shocker there folks. Johns took his gun and shot his chains. I smirked, he wasn't a bad shot this merc. Too bad he would have to die.

"I want you to remember this moment. They way it could have gone and didn't" Johns said and handed Riddick his goggles. Fuck I should have stolen them.

Riddick went to grab his goggles but instead grabbed the gun. He aimed it at Johns head and he looked a slight bit confused. He didn't want to trust Johns, I wouldn't either but hey who wouldn't jump at the chance to be free.

"Take it easy." Johns whispered.

"Fuck you!" Riddick yelled.

Wow real articulate…

"Do we have a deal?" Johns asked.

"I want you to remember this moment." Riddick said, dropped the gun and grabbed his goggles.

I smirked and followed him as he left the ship. I bounced a little and had Dukes follow me. We were walking to the dig site and I stretched. They were afraid, that was easy enough to realize but what got me the most was they didn't ask about Dukes. I mean come on, he makes little to no noise, never talks and wears a heavy ass cloak. These people are ready to get themselves killed for not asking simple questions.

"So tell me, why are you so damn happy an perky?" Riddick asked as we walked behind all the rest.

"Easy Riddick, I would rather be happy for a second then be miserable for an hour. I have a new friend in you, Dukes secret is still safe for now and I can work on my tan. Oh and I am just a happy person." I told him.

"How are you a killer and peppy?" Riddick questioned.

"Oh that's easy. I killed for necessity not for sport. I am a thief first and for most but I kill people who have done horrible things…or mercs…ok they are for sport but they don't count. Mercs aren't really human." I explained to him as if this was common knowledge.

Riddick just looked at me as if I was on something and laughed. It was good to hear someone laughing during this little hike from hell.


End file.
